poyoridefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Star
The Shadow Star is a recurring character in The Air Ride Series. About The Shadow Star is always hiding from the kirbies, mainly on top of a giant black frisbee known as the UFO. The Shadow Star hates being ridden on by kirbies, because he is too shiny to be ridden on. Relationships with other characters Kirbies The shadow star does not like the kirbies because they always try riding him. The Sky The shadow star does not like the sky because it alerts of the UFO's presence by turning a darker shade of blue. Character Origin The Shadow Star was first thought of as a character when Poyo Ride and his cousin played Kirby Air Ride. It became obvious that Poyo Ride's cousin was obsessed with the Shadow Star. Whenever a shadow star spawned, Poyo Ride's cousin had to get it. He also didn't like it if Poyo Ride rode the star, even if he already had it. He made up an excuse that if two people rode on the same star the game would glitch out. To add the icing on the cake, he said that it only happened on his gamecube. Before getting the game for himself, Poyo Ride never got to use the Shadow Star, except for one time in Free Run. Later a Shadow Star facebook profile was made, around the same time the Dyna Blade one was made. Poyo Ride does not remember why, but says it might be because the shadow star blew away in his cousin's face. This shadow star always hid from the kirbies, most commonly on the UFO. While this was 3 years ago, the shadow star has evolved very little in this time period, being very similar on Facebook, TARS, ARA, and KWA. The Shadow Star was one of the main characters in the TARS comic when it first started, even getting 4 spin off comics about his hiding adventures, but as the cast grew at a rapid rate in 2015 and 2016, the Shadow Star started declining in appearances, while characters such as Miss Robot and Mettaton rose up in appearances, Shadow Star and several other original TARS characters, like Yellow Kirby and Mewtwo, started falling in appearances. Shadow Star wasn't the most underrepresented character, as half the cast were throwaways. In late 2016 (October-November 2016), which Poyo Ride refers to as failed reconstruction, Poyo Ride tried bringing the series back to its air ride roots, which meant more shadow star. The Shadow Star was one of the main things Poyo Ride wanted to fix with TARS, bringing him back to being a major character. However Poyo Ride decided to quit the series and make a new air ride series, called Air Ride Adventures. Shadow Star was one of the few characters from TARS to be brought over to this new series. Shadow Star had the longest page on the Air Ride Adventures wiki, and even became the featured article on the wiki. However, unlike TARS, Shadow Star's only major appearance was in ARA: Stars and Gangs, the story that followed with Poyo Ride quitting ARA and giving it to another person. Shadow Star only cameoed in one of the comics Poyo Ride made, and that was it. Trivia *The Shadow Star got his own spinoff series, which got 4 comics. It focused on his adventures hiding from the kirbies. *Originally, the Shadow Star liked White Kirby, because it was fun to be ridden on by White Kirby. *He was never meant to be the one that hides on the UFO, that trait was reserved for the All Patch only. Poyo Ride's poor memory was the reason Shadow Star ended up hiding on the UFO most of the time. Category:The Air Ride Series Category:Characters Category:Which TARS Character Are You 1 Results